Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by ANGSWIN
Summary: Part 2 of the "Rosecroft" series...Written to fulfill a request for a short follow-up to "The Ice Man Melts" - specifically how Sherlock would react to the relationship between Mycroft and Rose.


**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

* * *

Written by request for **Erica** over at T &OM

Since this series was started by requests, I will be happy to take more if there is anything that you would like to see happen. If my muse is willing, then so I am. Just let me know... :)

* * *

"You have a _what?_ " came the question from the highly amused voice over the phone.

Mycroft sighed. He knew how this was going to turn out. "Don't be childish, Sherlock! You heard what I said. Yes, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Rose, and for some unfathomable reason, she would like to meet you. I promised her that I would ask you to join us for dinner. I have now done so. Therefore, I have fulfilled that particular obligation - whether you actually choose to come or not."

"Oh wait, I didn't say that I wouldn't come. In fact, there is no way that I am going to miss this!" replied the sarcastic voice. "What about John?"

"Bring him if you wish. Apparently, she reads his blog, so she would like to meet him, too." Mycroft had been prepared for that question.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that _your_ girlfriend is a fan of _my_ adventures?" The gloating voice practically crowed into the phone.

Mycroft winced at the sound and rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache. That was the usual result of dealing with Sherlock, but this time it was much worse. Sherlock was having way too much fun with this information at his expense. Pleasing Rose was worth it, though, Mycroft kept telling himself. He could not help but smile, despite his irritation with his younger brother, as he thought about the last few weeks since that memorable night of the charity ball. Since then, Rose spent as many nights as she could, at least three or four each week, at his house and in his arms. That was how she happened to find out about Sherlock. They had taken to discussing the contents of the morning paper over breakfast and, just this morning, there had been an article about Sherlock and his latest case. She had been surprised and excited once she had found out that the detective was his brother. He had not purposefully kept the information from her, however. The truth was simply that he had better things to do with her during their time together than discussing his wayward sibling! Now, however, she insisted on meeting him – especially since she enjoyed the stories of his adventures so much. Mycroft was not thrilled about the idea, but he felt that he could probably put up with his brother's antics for one night if it made her happy! Therefore, he made reservations for four at Rose's favorite restaurant for the following evening. He could only hope that the dinner would not be a complete disaster and that she would not hold him accountable for his brother's behavior.

* * *

"Okay, where is she?" asked Sherlock, quite abruptly, as they arrived at the table where Mycroft waited alone, and even John elbowed him in the side – a bit shocked at his rudeness. "What?" he asked crossly. "Supposedly, we are here to meet Mycroft's _girlfriend_ , but I don't see anyone!"

"For Heaven's sake, Sherlock! Lower your voice and have a seat. Rose went to the ladies room and will return in a moment." Mycroft said in a stern voice, already exasperated with his brother. "Why don't you decide what you want to eat? Rose and I have already ordered."

The two younger men took their seats and examined the menus half-heartedly, but their curiosity kept getting the better of them. They both kept glancing towards the direction of the ladies room and Sherlock had all but decided that Mycroft had staged the entire scenario just to get him to come to the restaurant for some nefarious purpose, instead. Suddenly, his brother's voice broke into his silent reverie.

"Ah, there she is!" Mycroft exclaimed, the pride and excitement evident in his voice.

Both Sherlock and John looked up from their menus to see a plump, middle aged woman walking down the aisle towards them. She was very conservatively dressed and was probably a professor or government official, Sherlock decided. He smirked. This was exactly the kind of goldfish that he thought Mycroft would attract – someone safe, predictable, and pleasant enough – in other words, _boring_!

He smirked again as Mycroft rose, presumably to greet her.

"Mr. Holmes," she said curtly as she passed.

"Mrs. Hawthorne," he acknowledged her in a pleasant voice and nodded.

Sherlock seemed confused as the woman continued to walk past their table. His eyes followed her until she joined an older man at a table by the window.

Just then an almost musical sound broke into his contemplation. "I am _so_ sorry that it took so long!" said the owner of that melodious voice, "but that Mrs. Hawthorne likes to talk! I didn't think that I was ever going to get away!"

Sherlock swung his head around, just as John elbowed him in the side again to get his attention. Then they both just gaped, a bit open mouthed, at the lovely young woman just reaching the table. Her wavy blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, her short black dress swirled around her knees and accentuated her curves and long legs, and her wide smile dazzled the three men who gazed upon it.

Mycroft noted Sherlock's and John's dazed expressions with delight as he reached over to take her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "Rose, my dear," he said smugly, "please allow me to introduce you to my brother, Sherlock, and his friend, John."

Rose greeted them both enthusiastically, but Sherlock noted that her hand never left Mycroft's. He also carefully assessed their body language and came to the incredible conclusion that not only was Mycroft telling the truth that Rose was indeed his girlfriend, but that she was also his _lover_ and had been so for some time! Even more shocking was the fact that she was as obviously in love with him, as he was with her! Mycroft, his brother, the _Ice Man_ , was in love – even if he had not admitted it to himself or the lady, yet! This revelation floored Sherlock since he had never known his brother to be more than distantly fond of anyone, including himself and their parents!

John eventually regained his composure and was able to carry on a semi-normal conversation with the couple. He soon discovered that not only was Rose gorgeous, but that she was also highly intelligent and very interesting. She even had adventures with her organization – Torchwood - that rivaled or even surpassed their own! However, despite all of this – or maybe even because of it - Sherlock remained almost speechless for the rest of the evening.

* * *

All in all, Mycroft thought that the completely gobsmacked look suited the younger Holmes. He also quickly decided that it was one of the most pleasant evenings that he had ever spent in his brother's company! He smiled as he realized that, in one way or the other, it was all thanks to his sweet Rose!


End file.
